Drabbles from The Good Son
by annsan
Summary: Surprisingly I really enjoyed the ep and on a rewatch several lines grabbed me - what came of them wasn't enough for a full story per line so they are all here - drabbles/missing scenes or what could have happened after the line. Characters include: Jackie, Leon, Gibbs, Tony. Mostly all gen
1. He lied to me!

Gibbs was seething as he took in the information presented by McGee. He'd been lied to and not just by Michael Thomas. He'd grown accustomed to suspects lying – they were, after all only out to save themselves. But Vance had lied to him as well. Gibbs had thought they'd gotten past that and had reached at least a decent professional relationship at this point. Yet McGee had found more information on Michael Thomas's criminal history than Leon had shared with him when they had talked briefly before Gibbs had questioned him. He couldn't help but wonder what else the director was hiding from him.

Leon climbed the stairs, anxious to get to his private office but cognizant of the idea that Gibbs was most likely still glaring at his retreating back. He'd known about the juvenile record since he'd been with Jackie already. It still hurt though to hear his agent fling the details at him as if he'd been trying to keep it a big dark secret. Escaping thru the door to his outer office, he took the many slips of notes from his secretary without pausing or thinking – it was an automatic action to reach for them by now.

Entering the quiet of his office, he let the door the shut behind him as he leaned against it and glanced at the notes and messages. He wasn't surprised to see Jackie's name on several of them. He knew his wife was anxious and worried over this latest situation with her brother. He wasn't anxious but he was worried – even more so now that Gibbs had discovered Michael's juvenile record. As he headed towards his desk to phone Jackie, Leon could feel the anxiety settle his gut. It was a sure sign of his latent worry that Michael was hiding something more from them all.


	2. haven't had my coffee yet, Abs!

The word had spread like a brush fire on the West coast in summertime.

A computer technician walking by the lab on the way to his own area had barely heard Gibbs's comment to Abby. Upon starting his system, he'd sent a quick email to the agents surrounding the 'bullpen', indicating that it had high importance so that they'd see it as soon as they logged in. Agents who had arrived early read the email and many scrambled to rearrange their morning itineraries, none wishing to be nearby when the MCRT gathered and the inevitable 'Gibbs explosion' occurred.

Before Gibbs even reached his desk, Abby had texted McGee and Tony warning them. Both agents had immediately deviated from their normal routes without a second thought, intent on stopping to pick up coffee for the boss. Meanwhile Ziva grumbled while she made her own stop at a coffee shop as it was her turn to grab morning coffee for the team – she'd contemplated not doing it as it was out of the way of the normal route she took to the office but she knew that neither McGee or Tony had ever used that excuse when it was their week so she balanced the drink tray on her passenger seat before pulling out of the parking lot a lot more carefully than she usually drove.

Tony and Tim arrived at the office together – parking near the other in the lot and getting out of their cars carefully carrying the cup of coffee they'd purchased. Looking at each other, Tony grinned and McGee shook his head. It was obvious that neither one had wanted to face and uncaffeinated Gibbs. The two stepped off the elevator together and looked around the empty bullpen before setting their cups on Gibbs's desk. Neither was oblivious to the quiet sighs of relief that had come from the agents closest to their area.

Ziva got off the elevator in time to see the two men place the cups on the desk. Perplexed, she hurried to the work space to question them. McGee noticed her approach and nudged Tony. The other man simply opened his phone and showed her the text they had received from Abby. Her eyes grew wide and she hurried to place the cup she had purchased on the desk as well.

Minutes later Gibbs strolled in to the office area carrying a large cup. He glanced over at this desk and nearly failed to hide a smile. He hoped they'd remembered to bring Abby a caf-pow as well. He knew he had the reputation but his ire didn't compare to the younger scientist when cranky and overtired.


	3. It's performance eval time

Character: Gibbs

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs remained at his desk long after he'd sent his team home. Their floor had grown quieter until his was the only desk light that remained lit. Yet he stayed knowing that he'd run to the very end of his deadline and aware that it was either remain until he was finished or plan on spending the weekend at the office. With a new project having just been planned and a long shopping list of needed materials waiting on his work bench, the last thing he wanted was to postpone his Saturday errands to work on performance appraisals for his team.

He opened the personnel files and laid them out on his workspace so he could clearly see all three evaluations at the same time. First he moved down the grids that corresponded to points – rating their performances in a variety of tasks and areas. Tony and McGee got the highest marks possible in the field work skill set and also for reporting and other office tasks. On Ziva's review, he marked her satisfactory but a few levels below Tony and McGee. Then he moved on to the more personal part of the review, giving them all equally high marks on appearance and work habits. He hated that part of the review, feeling that it was more subjective and harder for him to rate them when all four of them had such different habits and abilities.

He didn't bother to add up the numerically scored sections of the review. That was done by human resources plus he almost expected Vance to change some of the scoring on him. He flipped all three evaluation forms over to the back side and stopped to take a long drink of coffee from his cup. If it was possible to hate a specific section more than the evaluation form as whole, then this was the section. 'Supervisor comments' was such an innocuous name. If he could, he'd leave it blank but he'd been told – along with the other team leads – when the form had been revised that the section was a 'good spot' to detail areas that his team members needed improvement on. He'd tried leaving the section blank on Tony's a few years ago, but had received all of his evaluations back from personnel with 'helpful hints' on them.

He glanced at Tony's, sighed, shook his head and then moved to McGee's. In his usual minimalist style, Gibbs scribbled two brief sentences down and then paused. He read the words silently a few times before nodding his head decisively. Closing the file folder he placed it inside the red and white 'confidential' envelope – the first evaluation completed.

Pulling the next folder closer, Gibbs was surer of himself with this one. He began to make notes in the comment section immediately. His normally brief remarks filled the allotted space. He stopped writing in surprise that he was as verbose as he was. Gibbs scanned the comments briefly but found he still agreed with everything he had written down so he left them as they were and he added Ziva's folder to McGee's in the envelope. Lastly, unable to put it off any longer, he pulled Tony's file closer and hurriedly scribbled a brief sentence before closing the file and shoving it into the envelope. Done for another year!

As he shut down the lights around his area and headed for the elevator, Gibbs planned how he would warn Tony of what he'd read on the evaluation. Fortunately he had plenty of time as the forms needed to be handled by an untold amount of people in human resources prior to making their way back down to his agents.


	4. yabba yabba

AN – Pretty much picks up shortly after the performance eval drabble/ficlet.

POV – Tony

The new, white envelope sat atop the files in his inbox, ensuring it would be the first thing Tony saw as he walked in to the bullpen that morning. The 'to' and 'from' areas of the inter-office envelope oddly blank indicating that whoever had sent it had also most likely placed it in the top tray themselves.

When Tony entered the office the next morning, he walked over to his desk and placed his backpack against the rear wall. He sat down in his chair and reached for the items in the basket when the envelope caught his attention. Snatching it up, he glanced furtively over at the boss's desk, relieved to see no sign that Gibbs was already in the building. Quickly, he slit the side of the envelope and slid the folded paper out, unable to hide his smirk when he saw three folded sheets.

Hunching over his secret prize, Tony unfolded the first sheet – McGee's evaluation. He scanned the graded area, not at all surprised by the high marks, and flipped the sheet over to read the comments. Tony smirked at the scribbled succinct lines. Even written, his boss still used what Tony had christened as 'Gibbs-speak'. Pride filled him as he read the brief comments. His probie had done well and was coming into his own. Tony had never had a doubt about McGee's abilities and what his future could hold. He carefully refolded the paper and dropped it into his backpack before reaching for the next one, pausing to take a sip of his coffee.

Opening up the next paper, he glanced at the professional skills area and saw, as he expected, that Gibbs had given Ziva 'competent' ratings over most of the areas. Tony made a mental note of the areas Gibbs thought Ziva needed extra work and wondered how and who would help her. By all rights, she should technically be McGee's probie but Ziva's presence on the team and never been anything along the lines of normal or expected. Flipping the paper over, Tony reached for his coffee cup and nearly knocked it down as he looked in the surprise at the amount of remarks Gibbs had written. He scanned them quickly, strangely relieved to note that each comment was still written very much in 'Gibbs-speak'. He then carefully reread each comment, finding himself surprised that Gibbs had noticed and remembered as much as he did. Briefly Tony thought about speaking to the boss, perhaps taking some of the blame for several of a couple of the issues Gibbs had raised but ultimately he decided against it.

He refolded the paper and placed it in his backpack, knowing that both of them would be keepers for him. He'd never bring it up that he'd read them of course. His knowledge would remain his secret along with his source. But it was satisfying to see his probie recognized for the skills and ability Tony had noticed that first day in Norfolk. Ziva's evaluation was pleasurable in a completely different way and he wasn't going to pretend that he didn't feel an ego boost upon reading comments that proved Gibbs had seen some of the incidents they'd all tried to hide.

He was just unfolding his own evaluation when he heard the elevator ding and the faint voices of McGee and Ziva. Desperate to finish his snooping, Tony skipped the marks on the front side and flipped the paper over to the comments. He had no doubt that the marks were the same he had gotten for the last several years. Peering at the form in front of him, Tony couldn't comprehend the single remark Gibbs had written there. He sat at his desk, silent and still as if a small child who had been placed in the corner, oblivious to the noisy arrival of both of his teammates.


	5. I love you, Honey

AN – Director Vance's wife fascinates me – wish we could see more of that relationship which is unusual for me to say considering the last thing I want on this show is romance.

Anyway – this is my take on what we didn't see after Vance's 'I love you'

Jackie Vance returned her husband's affectionate sign off before disconnecting the call and leaning back into her comfortable desk chair. Something was wrong – she could feel it in her bones. A crisis was brewing that would upset her; rattle her family to the core. Leon had been evasive – that meant he wasn't alone – and rather quick – most likely he'd been in the elevator and had been afraid of losing their call.

Jackie allowed her chair to turn so that it faced the credenza behind her desk. Her eyes rested on a framed picture of her family. As she studied the relaxed, near jovial expression on her husband's face, she thought again about how much Leon had been through and how strong he still was both in body and character. She didn't have a doubt that Leon would survive whatever crisis was brewing at NCIS. Yet as much as she hoped and prayed that her initial thought was incorrect, she knew that the latest issue would be deeply personal for them both. She'd have to make sure that their kids were protected and their home remained the refuge is had always been no matter what they were about to face.


	6. I depend on it

_AN – this one is loosely tied in to the other two written re: Tony's performance eval_

_Gibbs had known something was off with his team as soon as he'd walked up. Contrary to Tony's belief that he'd been alone earlier, the boss had been in the building and knew what Tony was reading. He wasn't sure who his senior field agent had gotten the evaluation copies from but he wasn't all that surprised by it. Tony was well-liked by most of the people in the admin support departments and not just because most of the females thought he was 'hot'. _

_Gibbs had watched him from behind one of the cubicle dividers and had been amazed that Tony's 'spidey sense' had not told him that Gibbs was nearby the way it usually seemed to. Gibbs watched the pride and then surprise cross Tony's face as he read the comments about McGee and Ziva. It was gratifying to know he could still surprise his senior field agent. Knowing what Tony would see on his own evaluation, Gibbs had started forward, but stopped when he heard McGee and Ziva noisily exit the elevator, thinking that they would distract Tony in their own special way. He withdrew to the back stairway to go get a refill of coffee so he could get thru the day. _

_Returning with a fresh cup, his eyes narrowed as he heard the antics of his team before he rounded the corner. Fortunately, or unfortunately, a new case prevented his commenting on anything. Consumed by the case as soon as they arrived on scene, Gibbs didn't notice too much of a difference in his team. It wasn't until he saw Tony wincing when he made a somewhat inappropriate comment that he remembered what he'd planned to do when he first got to the office the previous morning. _

_He waited until he was alone with DiNozzo in the hall after interrogating a possible suspect. The real surprise in those green eyes when Gibbs asked for the other man's thoughts and opinions nearly made him pause. His 'I depend on you' sounded woefully inadequate to his ears but Tony seemed to brighten at hearing the words. His gut still turning, Gibbs knew that this one was going to require more discussion. He'd have to make sure that DiNozzo would be headed over to his house after work. The basement, pizza and bourbon sounded like the perfect setup to him._


	7. Recuse himself

Long after the kids had gone to bed and Jackie had retired to their bedroom, Leon remained downstairs in the darkened living room reliving the events of the day. His mind remained stuck on a single conversation – a brief exchange with Gibbs at the start of this current mess. Gibbs had been so certain of the need for Leon to recuse himself from the investigation. A humorless laugh bubbled inside as he recalled all the previous cases involving family members that no one on the team had ever sat out for.

McGee's sister for one. The young agent had not only spearheaded the investigation but he'd harbored his sister in his home as well. That alone should have been cause for a reprimand but there was nothing in his permanent record about the incident.

Then there was Ziva David – whose entire NCIS career was based on smoke, mirrors and a spy's definition of honesty. True, she'd been benched as they investigated the death of the suspect in NCIS's elevator when she was still with Mossad but Leon was certain there was more to the story of Michael Rivkin. He'd never pushed then and wasn't willing to reopen an international can of worms now. He just hoped she understood that her spy friends were not the best sources for information and aid now that she was a citizen and a full-fledged agent.

The one agent that had been benched when a relative was accused of a crime had been Tony and that had just happened recently. Gibbs's action had shocked him considering the man's own record. It had also confused him and blatantly highlighted the difference in the way Gibbs treated his team members. Not for the first time, the incident had caused him to wonder why Tony still wanted to be a member of Team Gibbs. Despite, or maybe because of, the benching, it was still Dinozzo working unofficially who had managed to clear his father of murder.

Yet the biggest offender was still Gibbs himself – the man who had suggested that Leon recuse himself had done anything but whenever an investigation leaned towards Gibbs being personally involved. Leon had never been sure if it was a character trait of the main himself or something he'd picked up from Mike Franks. But he did know that after the disaster with Gibbs's former mother-in-law, he was definitely going to keep a closer eye on the man.

Leon rose and checked to make sure the front door was secured for the night. He turned towards the stairs to join Jackie and sighed, making an effort to put leave the work worries and family issues behind for the night. He knew they'd be waiting for him in the morning.


	8. For Now

AN: Few of us probably really understood Tony's comment to Ziva re: his relationship with Wendy or the 'for now' that was placed at the end of the statement. Here's one possible take on it.

Behind-the-scenes Tony/Wendy

Tony grabbed a pasta bowl from the cabinet above his sink and then turned to the stove to spoon the stir fry into it. In minimal fluid motions, he'd placed the high-sided skillet in the sink, grabbed a fork from the drawer and a bottle of beer from the fridge before heading into the living room with his dinner. Dinner set up on the coffee table in front of him, Tony dropped onto soft cushions of his couch and reached for the nearby remote when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and grinned broadly as he hit the 'talk' button.

"Well hello there! What's new in your world?"

Food and drink forgotten, Tony reclined back on the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him. He laughed quietly while he listened to Wendy talk about the latest story she was chasing down. In return, he told her as much as he could about his day. She poked and prodded, wrangling details out of him that he wouldn't have even admitted to Gibbs.

Reaching for the beer bottle, he related the incident with the evaluations and, having expected to hear a laugh or sarcastic remark, was surprised when she quietly told him that there was more to what he'd seen than he was thinking.

"Come on, Wendy, you know how I get."

"Exactly and so does Gibbs. He's known since he swiped you from Baltimore. Tony, you're allowing too many other people's opinions cloud your view of yourself."

"Tell me again why I let you hang around?"

The extended silence that answered his question had him instantly edgy as he waited for the tell tale dial tone that would confirm Wendy had hung up on him.. He racked his brain for something to say that wouldn't sound lame.

"Because, DiNozzo…"

He exhaled in relief at hearing her voice again.

"Cause why?"

"When things between two people are as complicated as they are with you and me…"

Tony picked up her statement. "It takes a long time for those feelings to grow or die."

While they'd publicly decided that they were a thing of the past, both Tony and Wendy knew that the phone calls would continue as often as each could. They'd give Wendy's son time to get used to the idea of the relationship and then the 'for now' that Tony had told Ziva when she'd nosily asked about the relationship would be no more.


End file.
